bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/The Hunt Returns: Chapter 3
WARNING: This chapter contains some abusive elements. Please don't be like the psychopath villain to your significant other. Or anyone for that matter. Eleanor's House, Yahar'Gul, 20 A.P. Jack and Eleanor returned to Eleanor's new house and sat at the table. After some minutes of silence, Jack spoke, "Eleanor dear, don't pay any mind to what happened there-" Eleanor spoke over Jack, "That wasn't a hunt. I read about them in books. I know you partook in them. That was something else. That Alexander is a psychopath. I saw those Beast's eyes. They weren't full of malice until they looked apon the true monster." Eleanor then heard the screams of those Beasts again. She teared up and winced when she remembered the look on Alexanders face when he knew he had the crowd on his side. The look of power. Jack was about to say something, when suddenly multiple men burst through the windows and doors. They all wore pitch black versions of the Yharnam Hunter Set and had bands with a strange symbol on their arms. Jack and Eleanor started to take out their weapons when they were doused with water. Then, one of the men buffed his Tonitrus and smashed it into the water, electrocuting Eleanor and Jack. They passed out. Alexander's Mansion, Central Yharnam, 20 A.P. When they awoke, they were in a finely decorated mansion. On the walls were both paintings encased in solid gold frames and banners with that symbol again. There were many pillars in the room, and they seemed to be made of gold, which contrasted nicely with the black marble floors and ceilings. Eleanor tried to get up, but she was tied up tightly. Jack wasn't, but he was still out cold. She looked around and saw John watching her. He said, "You're up. I'm glad you're not dead. Alexander would be very angry if you had died." Eleanor glared at him, and said, "Let me out of here so I can rip your unmentionables off with my bare hands." John looked terrified, and was about to reply when another voice did, "That won't be necessary lass." Alexander appeared out of nowhere and looked at her. He beckoned to some hunters who were waiting on the darkness. He pointed to Eleanor and said, "Untie her." The hunters did as they were told, and they held Eleanor so she couldn't run. She could see that Alexander was holding a strange gun in his hand. Jack woke up and looked at Alexander and Eleanor. He quickly lunged and stole a Saw Cleaver from one of the hunters. He rushed at Alexander, yelling, "Stay away from my daughter!" Alexander looked at him and calmely said, "Oh Plague, I had hoped you would cooperate. Oh well, you can't win every battle." Alexander raised the strange gun and fired it. Instead of a bullet, it fired a strange blank that seemed to silence the ringing Eleanor had heard since she rang the Beckoning Bell. Jack froze, then he collapsed and groaned. He vanished into thin air as Eleanor screamed, "FATHER!!!" Alexander laughed, then he turned to Eleanor. "All righty then luv, let's get down to business." He was going to say more, but then Eleanor kicked him in the gut. He groaned, then back-handed Eleanor. "Stupid bitch!" He then composed himself and continued on, "I'm looking to, how shall I say, take over Yharnam. Not like Legion and your father did. Heavens no. I want to do a more, political course. And I need this hunt for that to happen. That's why I have a proposition for you." Eleanor struggled and said, "I'm not interested. Go fuck yourself." Alexander got a cold look in his face and he grabbed Eleanor by the throat and lifted her off the ground, saying, "Listen here little girl. I'm not some stupid brute like Zhukov. I get what I want, no matter what! Even if he were here, Harold Jenkins couldn't stop me, let alone a scrawny little whore like yourself! Now you will be quiet, and you will listen to what I have to say!" He then threw her down and cracked his neck, composing himself once again. He continued in his gentler voice," I want you to find where the Beasts have made their nest. Do that and I'll let you go without harming you." Eleanor swallowed and asked, "What if I don't want to do it?" Alexander pulled out his pistol and pointed it to John's head, cocking it. John looked at Alexander with terrified eyes. Alexander smiled and said, "If you reject, John will pay the price." Eleanor nodded and said, "Fine, I'll do it. But John comes with me. I don't want you using him as a bargaining chip." Alexander nodded and said, "Very well. But if you try to run away together, there won't be a place on this planet you can hide from me. Do you understand?" Eleanor nodded and Alexander sent his men away to fetch her some gear. He then squatted next to where Eleanor was still on the ground and spoke in a slow, cold voice, "Don't argue with me again. A bloke like myself knows exactly how to get into the heads of stubborn women like you. Either with words, or a Stake Driver. Funny, you look like your mother." He then got up and left John and Eleanor alone. John helped Eleanor up and said, "Why did you do that? You don't owe me anything." Eleanor looked at him and said, "Because you seem decent enough. I hate it when decent people die just because some sicko didn't get what he wanted." John nodded, looked at Eleanor's face, and took out an ice pack while saying, "Here, let me get that for you." Eleanor smiled and said, "Thank you." John smiled back. For anyone wondering, this is Alexander's symbol, and by extension the symbol of the New Hunters: Category:Blog posts